New Beginnings
by LyrickJacklynMurphy
Summary: Broken and beaten, New girl Gemma Murphy moves to Beacon Hills, hoping for a new life. could her dreams come true? or will certain things stay the way they are?
1. Chapter 1

**uhm, yes hello this is my first time writing any sort of Teen Wolf Fanfiction, so give me some slack? i hope you like it, please leave me comment i like liveon feed back! ideas for the future would be amazing!**

I've always been that girl at school, the one no one sees, the one who passes all her classes. The one who just doesn't talk. I'm moving to Beacon hills. And well.. This year my sophomore year. I was gonna be different hell I am different always to scared to be me thought my parents they were never home so what did it matter, I'm going to let my real self shine, see on the inside I was a rebel but I was so scared to let people see it, I mean I was bullied enough why the hell would I wanna fuel the fire? .I have tattoos and piercing but I always covered them up. So I figured I should introduce myself, for starters my name is Gemma, I'm sixteen bright green eyes and pale skin, I'm originally from the Bronx and proud of it! Being an only child always sucked, maybe that's why I was a little anti social I was currently sitting in my new room, being here for about a week my room was fully set up it was the attic of this huge house seeing as my parents had good paying jobs, we had money I didn't like it actually.. The money pulled us apart but the attic was mine all mine. My king size bed in a far corner, Christmas lights all different types of colors were all around my room I had a love seat posters a floor to ceiling mirror and a been bag in front of that, the window had a little ledge where I could easily walk out of and sit on the roof, my mom texted me.. Not even bothering to walk up the attic stairs to tell me what she had to say "your father and I are leaving, we wont be home for at least two days, you start school on Monday. Love you!" she sent I didn't bother to reply, it was all lies, yeah they were going out on a business trip.. To sell their dope, smack, and crack. I heard the front door close and the car pull out. I sighed and walked to my closet grabbing some sweats and a sports bra slipping those both I put my running shoes on and through my hair in a messy bun grabbing my ipod and sunglasses I jogged down the stairs to the top floor then down the other stairs to the bottom floor, walking out the front door I turned on some dubstep and started my daily run, seeing as I was pissed at my parent for once again leaving me. I ran with all my might only stopping to catch my breath in the woods, I loved the smell. See I lived in the city I didn't live in the woody area, I breathed in the scent of wet trees and the dirt loving the way it instantly calmed me, I pulled my head phones out and listened to the treed, the near by stream the crunching of twigs.. Wait? I looked around "hello?" I called "of course Gemma, like the killers gonna answer you!" I rolled my eyes at my self turning around I was met with big brown eyes "oh shit!" I shouted and stepped back "uhm hey, uhm have you seen inhaler?" brown eyes questioned 'sorry sugar, I haven't" I frowned wishing I could help the kid "well thanks anyway" he blushed at the sugar comment I nodded taking my head phones and started to run again running home stopping my a store and grabbed some bleach, and bright red hair dye , sitting in my bathroom I bleached all of my naturally light brown hair that reached to my hips and was naturally curly like loose curls, dyeing it bright red, then taking the once it was down I washed out the color and then looked I still wasn't happy with it taking my scissors I started cutting layers and layer happy with the deep side bang and the layers , leavi8ng the original length of my hair so it was still at my hips, I looked at myself "welcome to your new life" I said to myself and bottom I died it black went to my room and went to bed, this was the new, the new beginning


	2. First Day

Second chapter, please reveiws would be much loved!- Lyrick

Monday morning came to fast my hair was in its messy bun I stood slipping on a white tank top and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that had patches on them and safety pins, taking a skin tight black zip up jacket on leaving it unzipped and put my jean jacket on over that putting the hood over my jean jacket that was covered in patches the jean jacket had no sleeves I put on a pair of black boots leaving them untied fixing my hair so it was in a better more cute messy bun not a "I slept like this and I don't give a shit" look I did my makeup, Smokey eyes with huge false lashes and bright red lipstick on my plump lips which I had pierced since I was 14 being 16 now also having my hips and belly button down .,I felt comfortable now, I felt like me having my nose already pierced for two years I put a hoop through it slipping on my ray bans I grabbed my bag and walked out the door forgetting, hey my car isn't here yet from the shop, I sighed "fuck!" I shouted while starting to walk half way there I seen a blue jeep speeding I sighed seeing the school just over the hill I smirked and walked standing there in front of the school I sighed and walked in, all eyes on me.. I was nervous. But I was not going to back down. No more weak Gemma no more shy Gemma. I got my schedule and walked to my first period on the way there I was bumped into "oh uhm hey it's you!" brown eyes smiled "hey sugar" I smiled his friend looked confused "while you were looking for your inhaler the other day I bumped into uhm" he trailed off "Gemma" I smiled "I bumped into Gemma" brown eyes looked at his friend "I'm stiles" brown eyes smiled "and this is my best friend Scott" he introduced "look its nice meeting you but, uh Stiles we really gotta go!" he shouted at Stiles I rolled my eyes I hated friend who always complained it was all on them, I said my goodbye and walked to class third period rolled around "all Gemma Murphy," the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Harris please have a seat in the back across from Danny" he pointed to Danny I nodded going to the back sitting "hello, I'm Danny" he smiled at me "Gemma" he smiled at me "well it's nice to meet you" a boy with bright green eyes sat down "who is this?" he asked "Gemma" Danny smiled "yes, I am" I chuckled "I'm Jackson" he smirked I nodded not really in the mood for a conversation I sat and watched Danny and Jackson talk about sports I rolled my eyes and went into a deep thought but was brought out of it when the bell for lunch rang smiling, God I loved food seeing Stiles standing awkwardly while Scott and a very beautiful girl talked I snuck up behind him and poked his side "surprise!" I shouted causing Stiles to jump and smile looking at me "sup dude" I asked jerking my head towards the two love birds "vomiting" stiles shook his head 'ew" I pouted and held my belly "oh my god, I could eat like.. Everything right now I'm so hungry!" I shouted causing Scott and pretty girl to look at m I smiled and grabbed Stiles arm "feed me!" I yelled he laughed "can we keep her?" he asked Scott, in return Scott rolled his eyes at us I stuck my tongue put at him and pulled Stiles to the cafeteria getting a bunch of food we sat I was getting glares from some strawberry blonde girl, I gave her my best bitch face, which made her face turn into a scoff Stiles just looked from me to Bitch-face, "you do know she like literally rules the school?" he asked me I shrug "I don't give a fuckk!" I laughed and danced in my seat drawing out the "fuck" in the sentence "bitches aint got shit on me" I giggled at my statement and ate more food chugging some water and burped "her names Lydia" he blushed and looked down "does lil' Stiles like queen-cunt master?" I asked pinching his cheek "did you just call her?" he asked confused "mhm sure did sugar" I smiled and burped again he high fived me looking back over to Lydia she was still glaring but Jackson waved at me his arm slung over his shoulder I waved and blew a kiss just to piss her off I seen Jackson laugh Lydia scoffed seeing the most beautiful guy people I have ever seen walk in a blonde girl and a super tall boy the boy was just drop dead gorgeous and the girl could make any mans knees weak, I almost drooled I felt Stiles push my draw closed I took a deep breath in through my nose the boy winked at me and I blushed.. Fuck.. Old Gemma is showing I regained myself and smirked in his direction "please don't" Stiles groaned "I wont.. Yet" I smiled my day was pretty much boring after that walking out the front steps I began to walk home finally getting home thinking of my day, I'm a total different person


	3. The Fallen Will Rise

**I'm seriously liking where this is going(: two chapters a day doesn't seem to bad(: reviewss! -Lyrick**

School, I didn't want to go.. But my parents would be home today and I really didn't feel like being yelled at right now going into my closet I decided on pair of black skin tight black skinny jeans and a skin tone tank top with a flowy shirt that came off my shoulder smiling as I reached behind my shoulder and touched the slightly raised skin, my first tattoos was on my wrist and it was "Stay True" in cursive, then on my back was "The Fallen Will Rise" in bold cursive with black angel wings slowly turning into bones as they went down my back the word Vengeance on the back of my neck, seeing as my only friend Lulu's dad was a tattoo artist and could pierce anymore and tattoo anymore of his body, he did it to us which I thought was pretty rad grabbing my peachy/flesh tones wedge ankle boots that were studded with spikes on the back I grabbed my sunglasses and bag along with my cell phone then walked out my door just as my parents pulled his "what the fuck did you do to your hair!" my father shouted I winced "dad, it's okay" I frowned and went to continue to walk to school but felt the hard grip of my father on my forearm I cried on as he pulled me back to him "don't do this kinda shit with out asking, I'm not done with you yet" he growled in my ear "okay I love you too" I said and walked to school rubbing my arm it was sore I rubbed my arm lightly seeing the blue jeep speed passed but slowly stop and stiles hand stick out "c'mon!" he shouted I smiled and walked faster to his car and got in "you look pretty" he smiled I nodded "I try my best" and with that we talked about random things mostly Scott and Allison which was pretty girls name pulling into school I smiled seeing Danny we had be became close friends over night which was odd but? Eh I took it I smiled and ran up to him "did you seriously just run in those heels?" he shouted at me catching me when I jumped on him "your damn right I did!" I laughed "look what else I can do!" I smiled and started shuffling "very impressive" Danny winked at me which made me smile we talked for a bit just laughing I felt as though someone was watching me finding the eyes who had been watching me I was met with the eyes of the tall guy from yesterday this time I winked which made him smirk we were like communicating with eyes I felt a pain in my arm "fuck" I hissed making a face of pain 'where did this come from?" Danny asked I growled in my mind a dark ugly bruise was forming from my dad "oh uh.. I am like super clumsy in the shower? I didn't have my contact in and couldn't see and fell getting out" a complete bullshit lie seeing as I had perfect eye sight Danny looked at me "you really should be more careful silly girl" he laughed I nodded and look back towards Pretty boy he looked angry and some what sad walking into first block I stole Danny's jacket feeling self-conscious about my arm again I just sat there thinking till my phone vibrated in my boob causing me to smack my chest like a complete idiot, getting everyone's attention "there was a bug?" I smiled after everybody pretty much rolled their eyes I checked my phone "you look cute today" the text said Jackson was staring at me he nodded so I knew it was him saving his number under "Jackson" I replied "don't say that, your bitch might get jealousJ " what I replied Jackson smirked my phone went off again "secrets;)" he replied we talked about random things mostly about people here, no I wasn't shit talking. He was just warning me about people, is last text just as the lunch bell was ringing "I seen what happened this morning with your dad, I live across the street from you.." my body froze, the urge panic kicked in but what would new Gemma do? Kick ass that's what. I stormed out of he class room looking for Jackson seeing his head along with bitch-face too "Jackson!" I shouted my voice carried full of anger, fear, and threat, I brought attention to myself rolling my eyes Jackson turned around I stomped up to him "you didn't see anything," I growled Lydia was obviously confused "I did see something, and you shouldn't be denying it" Jackson said Lydia put her hand close to my face I gave her my "bitch, you don't know what your fucking with" look she rolled her eyes "get out of my boyfriends face bitch" she said I laughed then stop abruptly "you are nothing honey, but dirt on the bottom of my shoes, strike one." I smiled and blew a kiss at her and walked off to lunch people staring at me I just held my head up high and strut my shit, and owned it, Stiles ran up to me "what the hell just happened?" he asked out of breath "don't wanna talk about it" I growled I didn't eat lunch just sat there until a teacher came and tapped my shoulder I sighed "principle's office" he said I nodded "talk to you guys later?' I asked Scott and Stiles I am thinking Scott doesn't like me because Stiles was the only one to respond to me he nodded "I'm giving you a ride home!" Stiles shouted I didn't turn around I just put my thumb up and sat outside the office, and there he sat, Pretty boy.


	4. Daddy's Home

**This chapter was, well kinda hard to write.. just because it deals with some heavy issues that so many people look past, it's a tad short but i'll make up for it3 Reviews -Lyrick**

I smiled and sat down silence for a couple of minutes "Hello" pretty boy smiled turning his body towards me I smiled "it's about time you talked to me" I chuckled he found this amusing "I'm Isaac" he said offering his hand "Gemma" I reached out he kissed my hand "what bring you to the office?" he asked me "I'm not sure but I'm thinking it has to do with me almost kicking Jackson's and Lydia's ass" I growled the memory making me angry "why?' what was he doing?" Isaac growled I patted his arm "easy tiger, I can handle myself" smiling , god he was gorgeous "just some, uhm bull shit" I covered up getting really hot so I decided to take Danny's jacket off putting it in my bag Isaac ran a finger over the bruise it didn't hurt, tingled "what did you do?" he asked "uhm fell in the shower" I said nodding I could feel heat coursing through my body looking at the clock only two more hours.. And I would be home I felt, scared and weak after that the Principle came out and gave me a speech how this was a fight free school, I nodded going to my class afterward the bell rung I gave Danny his jacket back and walked over to Stiles jeep "when did you get tattoos?" he asked me turning me around tracing the 'F" in "fallen" "two years ago," I answered "it's pretty" I like it how far does it go down?" Stiles asked once we were in the Jeep "down my back ending just above my pants" I nodded "you okay?" he asked me looking at then to the road "yeah, yeah don't worry sugar, take a left up here" I said he nodded and pulled in seeing my dads truck I sighed "thanks for the ride sugar, see you tomorrow?" I asked hugging and kissed his cheek "yeah, early too imma get food soo be out here around seven" he said hugging me back I nodded then got out waving slowly walking in my house trying to make it up to my room "wanna tell me where your going?" my fathers voice rang through my ears I knew he was talking with a normal tone but it seemed so loud in my ears "just going to set my things down daddy" I said in a low tone not looking him in the eyes he grabbed my neck and jerked my head so I was facing him "look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted I nodded 'you messed up big time," he growled and shoved me my hip his the hardwood steps I cried out while he grabbed my hair and growled in my ear "don't ever do this shit again! If your going to do something ask me first you spoiled bitch" and with a kick to my ribs he left me alone I limped to my room getting out of my clothes slowly standing in my bra and underwear I looked at the already forming bruises sighing I got into the shower, crying to myself as I washed the sensitive areas limping my way to my room and went to bed, maybe my life wasn't so different anymore.


	5. Momma Stiles

**this ones kinda long, but totally worth it i called this Chapter "Momma Stiles" for a reason please review! love you! -Lyrick3**

Morning, shit. I didn't want to get up hissing as I did putting my hair up in a messy bun on top my head ad bumping my bangs I just put some simple cat eyeliner on, choosing some black sweatpants and a white tank top with a black zip up my hot pink fluffy wuffies, and my sunglasses I heard a honk signaling Stiles was here I cried out with every step I took to get down stairs finally making it outside I slowly got in Stiles jeep "you don't look so good" he said touching my shoulder "yeah, I didn't sleep" I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder as he drove we stopped at McDonalds "what do you want?" he asked "nothing" I mumbled eyes closed "your eating, c'mon" he said rubbing my arms "fine, I'll order for you!" he ordered two coffees and two bagels I nibbled on mine to make him shut up pulling into school I slowly got into school seeing Isaac he smiled and walked over o me "good morning" I wasn't paying attention when his hand came near me so I flinched away "to early" I groaned and went to first class, sitting and laying my head down all day I went with out talking or really moving limping to lunch I overheard a conversation "I used to be like that, I know what going on.. And I swear to god." it was Isaac I went around the corner ran my hand over his lower back as I passed him he nodded I sat down next o Stiles laying my head on his shoulder he touched my head "have you eaten?" he asked "no, mom" I groaned he pushed some pudding in my face "I swear Stiles I just don't want eat" I pushed it away he pushed juice I sighed and drank the juice Lydia was glaring at me I gave her the bird walking to my last too classes Jackson cornered me "it happened again didn't it?" he sighed "I don't know what your talking about Jackson" I sighed moving slowly but till trying to get away "he hits you" Jackson mumbled "who does, what are you on?" I growled and walked away his hand caught my hip my eye popped open with pain and I cried out nearly falling to the ground "let her go" I deep voice mumbled Jackson's hand left my body I ran/limped to class after looking at Isaac and Jackson having a heated conversation going home nobody was there so I figured I'd invite Stiles over for Dinner sending me a text saying "I'll be there in two" I smiled with a reply "just come on in sugar" I sat on the couch putting some icy hot on my side hissing when I looked at the dark, purple, and black bruises on my hip you could see where the bone hit the stairs almost could see the boot print on my ribs, fixing my shirt I closed my eyes hearing the front door open "Lucy I'm home!" Stiles shouted, the smell of pizza invaded my nose he came into the living room "your house is?" he began but couldn't finish "I know, not very homey" I nodded slowly standing up and took the food and sat it in the kitchen getting a plate and some ranch we began eating after that I took him to my room standing outside my door I smiled "you ready for some awesome shit?" I asked "I still think I'm processing the fact that I'm going in a pretty girls room" he chuckled raised his eyebrows in a creeper kinda way? I laughed and opened my door stepping into my room "holy shit, this is cool!" he shouted looking at the giant mirror "uhm?" he asked "I'm a dancer jackass!" I smiled which he nodded we sat laughed and took many pictures together I think my favorite was when he had me in his lap and I leaned back and kissed his cheek him making a "oh my god!" face or when we were both laughing my nose was crinkled and my mouth in a smile but open his he looked like he was spazzing I heard my dads truck door shut I froze, "no, no!" I cried out looking around in panic I looked at Stiles "I'll be back, no matter what you hear.. Stay here" I growled he nodded but clearly confused I nodded breathing in deep walking down the stairs "who's jeep is that!" my father shouted "my friends daddy, he uh it broke down the street I said he could park it there till tomorrow" I cried out the smack came to my face causing me to fall to the ground "he? Did I say you could have guy friends!" he shouted an kicked me I tried keeping quiet he laughed "god why do you always have to make me angry!" he punched my mouth I could taste blood after that he walked out the door my mom just stood there and shook her head I stood and walked up to my room I seen Stiles leaving over his elbows on his knees head in hands breathing deeply I couched he looked up clearly angry I could see him shaking "I'm going to fucking kill him" he growled standing "don't" I put a hand on his chest "look I gotta clean this up just sit there and ill be back" I walked to my bathroom deciding on a shower the inside of my lip was busted and a slight bruising I could easily cover up getting out I changed into some basket ball shorts and a tank top walking out Stiles looked at me laying on my bed "you can crash here" I nodded he did too slipping his shoes off I through him some of sweats that were clearly for men he nodded and into the bathroom to change I sighed I guess I had to show him he came out in the sweats an a shirt I nodded "okay so I guess you wanna know?" I asked he nodded sitting with me on the beds "he's been doing this since I was 13, they've always sold drugs I guess I got in the way or whatever? I don't really know the reason for it but uhm, this happened yesterday" I stood and took a deep shaky breath and slowly lifted my tank top showing him my side he gasped and lightly reached out and touched my side I closed my eyes to stop from crying "please don't tell anybody?" I asked him in a pleading tone he nodded "but you can always come to me whenever, with anything" he said and kissed my head I nodded looking at the clock 11:30 "we need sleep" I nodded he crawled in next to. I snuggled into him. "good night best friend" he said I nodded best friend.. I liked that


	6. Poppa Stilinki

**so in this chapter Gemma finally meets Stiles daddy! i hope you enjoy! hmm... i might add more than just two chapters today.. cause well i love you! -Lyick3**

In the morning Stiles was curled in a ball while I was on my stomach peeking out the window my parents were gone I nodded slipping on some black booty shirts having lacy, flower tights on underneath a white beater I picked up put a zip up on over everything a little cleavage showing I put my boots on still not tying them leaving my hair in it wild ringlets I started my makeup Smokey eyes and a cat eyes with some false lashes that were huge and long, deciding on some bright red lips today, to kinda cover up the cut I looking in my mirror to see Stiles looking at me "morning sleepy head" I smiled he nodded "I got up early cause I figured you wanted to stop by your house" I said standing grabbing my bag he nodded still sleepy I chuckled while he slipped his shoes on not bothering to change from my sweats he grabbed his clothes from yesterday we walked down stairs and to his car he drove in silence we pulled up to his house 'your dads a cop?' I asked him he nodded still in a sleep stage he got out I followed walking into his house his dad was sting at the kitchen table "Genim Stilinki!" his father shouted I flinched "where were you last night? Giving me a heart attack you know there's a mad murderer running loose around here" I chose this moment to pop my head out from behind him and wave "excuse me sir" I smiled and pushed Stiles he wasnt easy to move I growled frustrated "well move ya goof!' I shouted he stepped aside I walked towards his dad sticking my hand out "Gemma Murphy and sir I can assure you I'm not a murder" I smiled nodding "he was with me" I smiled then realized how bad that sounded "I was uhm?" I pouted "look I just moved here and don't have friends except the goof and well we fell asleep playing video games" I nodded while Stiles walked up the stairs "just don't let it happen again" his dad mumbled 'sure thing" I nodded and followed Stiles he was in the middle of changing his shirt I whistled he blushed "Genim huh?" I smirked he frowned but smiled "I think I'm going to let you call me that.. Nobodies called me that since well… my mom passed" he frowned again "I understand, and thanks makes me feel all warm and shit inside" I laughed he put on a black shirt with a blue flannel and a black jacket on I went into his closest finding a bright re flannel taking my jacket off and put his shirt on not buttoning it "like?" I asked he nodded "it's a little big for your tiny body what are 4'11?" he asked I smacked is chest "I'm 5'0 shit-head!" I shouted which made him laugh harder I rolled my eyes and took his keys "I'm driving after that butt head!' I shouted and ran down the stairs seeing his dad and patted his back "nice meeting you sir!' I shouted then bolted out the door tripping a little hit the jeep my hip came into contact I gasp out and felt like I was gonna puke "oh fuck me!'; I shouted Stiles ran out seeing me bent over "you okay?" he asked I nodded signaling him to hang on I finally felt a little better and could breath two minutes later we arrived at school together first class boring Jackson would stare at me lunch finally rolled around I passed Lydia "picking up Jackson this morning I seen Stiles car in your drive way" she said her little friends laughing "you stalking me now?" I asked shrugging "no, Jackson told me you lived there duh?" she growled Lydia, poor girl didn't know who she was messing with "why was his car there?" she asked again "because it was , are you his girlfriend? No! do you even pay attention to him? No! look it's like my first week here and its Friday don't fuck up my Friday" I said sternly she eyed me up and down "your wearing his shirt" Lydia said mater of factly "your damn right I am," I smirked "your sleeping with him" Lydia's eye went wide "wow, that's low already sleeping with somebody why would he want to go out with a girl like you? I mean Christ look at you" she laughed I backed her up against a locker "strike two honey, watch yourself don't wanna get to three.. It wont be pretty" chuckling as I walked away going to lunch seeing stiles "hey sugar" I smiled and seen he had an apple and my tray "did you get this for me?' I asked and smiled "anything for you doll" he smiled Scott and Allison were staring at us "so apparently we're fucking" I said out of no where Stiles choked on his food "yep, Lydia says so.." I laughed at he end Stiles was silent and chewing "it's because my car was at your house.. And your wearing my clothes" he said with a mouth full I smacked the back of his head "don't talk with your mouth full boy" I said he nodded "sorry Ma" I laughed, while eating the doors opened and the same gorgeous girl from my first day walked in with Isaac I being a little jealous , while Stiles almost choke again she walked up and took my.. I mean Stiles apple "hey boys" an with that she walked away "bitch took my apple!' I shouted causing everybody to look at in me in the lunch room I pouted Allison gave me her apple "what a kind girl" I smiled she nodded my day was bland.


	7. Derek Hale

**Sourwolf is introduced3... Derek... yummy3 reviews lol -Lyrick**

Two months had I been in Beacon Hills and I was loving, yes my father still beat me. But having Stiles there I was okay seriously my life consisted of school.. And hanging with Stiles I slept over at Stiles house when my parents were out of town like today I was over at Stiles house his dad loved me to death I started calling him pops right now I was in the spare bedroom because his dad didn't want us sleeping in the same bed, silly right? I stood the house was silent being it was Saturday pops was off and stiles slept in I went downstairs and started with food eggs, pancakes, bacon and homemade orange juice I heard Pop coming down stairs he kissed my head like he always did "morning pops" I smiled "good morning" he answered getting a cup down "to late coffees in the living room, next to the morning paper your walkys next to it and the news is on" I smiled and handed him his plate of food he smiled "what would we do with out you?' he asked "honestly I'm pretty sure you would end up, crazy.. Or killing Stiles" I smiled "you know you remind me of her" he said I looked down knowing who he meant.. His wife. "the way you act, or correct Stiles, how you can calm him down at any moment, the food, the motherly gestures. I thank you. You brought peace back into our lives" he said while kissing my head this brought tears to my eyes "thanks, it means a lot to hear things like that" I sniffed he walked into the living room moments later I felt arms around my waist and a head on my shoulder 'thanks for making him smile" Stiles whispered in my ear "just being me" I handed him his plate and we ate together I stood "c'mon, time for a run" I smiled Stiles groaned and put his head down "Genim Stilinki!, you wanna get on that field? Then I suggest you get off you lazy ass and get your running shoes on, because you butt will be on n that field next year!" I shouted I could hear Pops laughing in the living room he nodded I slipped my sweats and sports bra on, no resent bruises Stiles was waiting for me we ran, talking and laughing, chasing after each other seeing a house come into clearing "uhm, lets turn around" Stiles said trying to pull me away from the house "hell no! this shit is sooo cool!" I shouted walking up to the house "c'mon Gemma, this is private property!" Stiles shouted looking around like something was going to pop out and eat him at any moment "like I give a shit?" I yelled standing on the front porch "fuck.." Stiles groaned "dude this place.. Would be wicked sweet to have like parties at" I laughed dancing around on the porch "to bad, I don't like parties" a deep voice growled I jumped "mother fucker!" I shouted raising my fist ready to punch who ever it was a pale man came from the shadows "Stiles who is this?" the man growled I looked at Stiles "you know his guy!?" I asked my voice cracking Stiles opened is mouth "who is she" the guy growled "Gemma Murphy" I growled back "and you're here because?" he asked "to sell girl scout cookies? Why else I, being a teenager sees a creepy house, I'm going to explore!" I shouted back at him clearly mad that I got caught "look Stiles how the fuck do you know him?" I asked "and no lies or so help me" I said crossing my arms "were.. Uhm.. Friends?" he said "bullshit" I said rising my eyebrows "he's my cousin" the guy said "my names Derek" Derek said I nodded "well we have some running to do so bye" I said we started to run I looked over my shoulder Derek still standing there once we were far enough "he is sooo fucking hot!" I shouted "no he isn't! he's a dick!" Stiles said out of breath "no! he is I mean seriously! Those pretty eyes, and the muscles.. God I could..the things I would do to him!" I laughed and Stiles gagged,we walked up his driveway I got into the shower those green eyes. Were in my head all night


	8. Fighting,and broken hands

this is a kick as chapter, nothing against Ldia.. i just Gemma is!- Lyrick

I was home now seeing as my parents were home, and I got a pretty bad beating last night my back and my legs were covered in bruises , I slipped on some black skinny jeans and a "slc punk" shirt leaving my hair messy doing my smoky eyes and false lashes wearing my boots and one of Stiles jacket I grabbed my things having my car here it was a black mustang with blue lights inside and on the underneath I smiled getting in blaring my music loud I pulled up in the school parking lot next to Stiles he smiled getting out and hugging m "hey best friend" I smiled 'hello!" he greeted cheerily I seen Isaac "gimmie a minute?" I smiled at Stiles he rolled his eyes "sure thing" he smiled I nodded and walked over to Isaac and Erika the pretty girl who took my apple "hey handsome" I smiled "hello beautiful" he greeted me "how's things?" he smiled I nodded "amazing as always" after a while the bell rung and I raised Stiles to my locker then I went to my class Jackson smirking "so I know what your parents do for a living" he smirked I growled "drugs huh?" he smiled I moved seats during lunch Lydia walked up to me "Jackson told me" she laughed "crack baby" she whisper in my ear "strike three" I shouted and stood 'listen here you stuck up, little bitch, just because mommy and daddy love you don't mean shit! I'll fucking tear you apart!" I shouted "at least my parents are home to take care of me not out selling dope!" she shouted back gaining every bodies attention I punched her in the face .hard. She swayed I grabbed my tray dumping my tray out on the table my food and water going everywhere ,then taking it and smacking her in the face with it, her head snapping to the left, once she was on the ground I started punching her over and over the only thing she could do is scratch my neck, Stiles and Scott tried pulling me off finally Isaac lifted me off holding me back as the teachers went to her need "you don't know shit, you don't know anything, I'll fucking ruin you!" I screamed tears of anger ran down my face I got free and tried kicking her again I fell to the ground Stiles holding me close rocking me "I'll ruin you!" I would repeat and repeat Lydia was looking at me bloody and swollen "this isn't over bitch!' I cried trying to reach her Stiles dragged me out into the hall way, I walked back and forth from him, he had a eye on me watching me like a hawk, I was still so angry I turned and slammed my fist into the lockers not even caring when I heard the loud crack of my bones breaking I did it again Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me away "you gotta stop!" he shouted I cried more the principle came out seeing this my bloody knuckles from the fight I had scratches on my neck "my office. Now" I stood and walked to the office "Ms. Murphy what were you thinking?" he asked me clearly pissed "I was thinking she needed to get herself checked, she shouldn't be running her mouth starting lies" I growled getting angry again, if you couldn't tell I had the shortest temper, ever. "I have already told you this is a no fighting school, I'm going to have to suspend you for two weeks" he said I nodded getting my papers "is you hand broken?" the principle asked "honestly I have no clue" I thought about the pain started to set in "oh yeah defiantly broken!" I shouted holding my hand "alright well I'm going to ask you to leave the property" the principle said I nodded seeing Stiles "you going home?" he asked me "yeah, I'll drive by later" I said he nodded I grabbed my things trying to avoid my throbbing hand I seen a Jackson leaning on my car "get you ass off my car!" I growled "you beat the hell out of my girl friend" he said and looked at my hand "yeah hopefully she learned a lesson, and don't think I wont do the same to you, mind your fucking business before I tear you apart" I said and shoved him off my car he looked at me "I wasn't trying to start anything, I actually wanted t o help you" he said "fuck you and your bitch girlfriend, now get away from me before I run you over!" I said and slammed my door he backed away from my car I pulled out and went home, I was only there for about and hour before my hand hurt so bad I drove myself to the hospital


	9. Fights with Stiles

i hope you like this chapter!3 -Lyrick!

While signing everything that I need thanks god I hurt my left hand and not my right, I would be sooo fucked if I had. I waited and waited thinking things random things mostly, not thinking you ever have those moment where you just sit and zone out, and think? But your not really thinking at all? I'll have to ask Stiles he'll know exactly what I'm talking about! I nodded after thinking that "Ms. Murphy?" my name being called out by a dark haired women I stood and followed her to a room she took my X-rays then lead me to another room and looked at my hand her name tag read "McCall" I thought where have I heard that?' Scott! "are you Scotts mom?" I asked her and hiss when she touched a sensitive part "sorry, and yes I am?" she said then realization hit "you're the girl with the crazy hair, and Stiles new best friend" she laughed "that I am, and yes Stiles and I are very close" I nodded smiling at the thought of my doe-eyed best friend she raised her eye brows at me "no! not like that! Stiles and I are to close for any of that, I mean seriously were together enough people think were together when really, we fight like a married couple! don't get me wrong he's a very attractive guy its just, pretty much living with the dude, just ..no" I rambled on she laughed "oh my god, you're a female Stiles" she covered her mouth I laughed at the comment another nurse brought in my X-rays in Mrs. McCall gasped "honey you shattered your hand!" she said alarmed "and its looking like your going to need stitches!' she said motion to my split knuckles "how on earth did you do this?" she asked me "I beat Lydia's ass" I said like it wasn't a big deal she looked at me "long story look, this hurts, you wanna help me?" I asked pouting it really hurts after getting a neon purple cast, and 36 stitches inside and outside of my knuckles and a whole lot of pain killers I was off to Stiles house seeing as it was 4:30 I pulled into the driveway seeing pops was home I walked in with out knocking Pops looked at me clearly upset.. I sighed "fighting really?" he asked me like an actual disappointed father "look, pops she had it coming if anything.. I suffered too! I mean look at my hand!' I cried out "you should have punch the lockers dumbass!' Stiles said while drinking something he was glaring at me "don't call her that!' Pop shouted "no I deserved it, but she did to." I growled and looked at Stiles he was clearly pissed at me, "sorry I hurt your precious crush!' I shouted at him "this isn't about that! I thought you were better than this! This is what she wanted!" Stiles shouted setting his drink down "I am better than this! But someone had to set her ass straight and I was the one to do it! So don't come judging me until you know what the fuck went down! I swear your so fucking blind to the world! Well guess what Stile it isn't all happy and sun shine! She doesn't see you! She stuck up Jackson ass! She doesn't want you! Why are you clinging on o false hope! I mean damn boy you could so much better then her she pretends to be fucking stupid so people like her, she's fucking smart but I guess not smart enough cause she ran her mouth the wrong person! Your seriously pissing me off I love you but damn!" I shouted in his face he looked shocked "fuck you Gemma,!' he shouted I actually was hurt, it felt like my heart was ripped out "you're nothing like her! My dad is blind you're a cold heartless bitch!" he shouted "fuck you Stiles just fuck you!" I shouted my voice raw from screaming all day tears of anger and pain fell from my face I was glaring up at him ,Pops chose this moment to stand up "enough before I arrest one of you too!" he shouted we both looked down, lifting my eyes to look at Stiles he had tears in his eyes, staring back at me those innocent eyes looked tired, and worn , I glared one last time, Pops put a hand on both of our shoulders "you love each other, what are you doing?" Pop's asked "fucking everything up" I grumbled I heard Stiles huff "your not fucking anything up, the only reason I'm pissed is because she is gonna play the innocent victim now! Make you seem like that bad guy!" Stiles shouted again "and I know you're not the bad guy.." He finished I looked up at him, he was actually crying "I don't like this angry Gemma, I don't like seeing you cry" Stiles lifted his hand and wiped my face free of tears I nodded he took me bad hand in his looking at it, "you really did a number there I see" his brown eyes flashed to mine "don't do this anymore" Stiles pulled me in for a hug "good, now that we've settled that" Pops motioned at the table I sat down looking at the clock "I'll make dinner" I went to stand but pops put a hand on my shoulder "no, we'll order out" he said "no, it's unhealthy." I stood "no you go shower, then you can go get food" he smiled at me I hugged him and went up to the bathroom hearing them talk "you love her huh?" Pops asked "and I only want whets best for her" I heard Stiles confirm this made me smiled going to get a towel and showered using Stiles shampoo, and body wash do you realize how hard it is to shower with a plastic bag thingy over your arm? Really fucking hard! once done I freed myself from makeup, eyes a little puffy I walked to Stiles room he was laying face down on his bed turning upon my entering his room "I'm naked.. don't look!" I shouted and he put a pillow over his face I reached in the top drawer pulling out my underwear that he had to buy I swear this child thinks everything is sooo funny! Buying me underwear with random things I slipped those on and my cheetah bra, I looked at my back the bruises hurt slipping on my booty shorts "stiles, I need a clean shirt.." I mumbled he covered his eyes reaching for his closet "I got it!' I shouted he nodded I could feel his eye on my back "they are bad I know" I mumbled and turned around, looking into his eyes leaning down lower and lower, what was he doing!?


	10. Challenging an Alpha?

ohhhh;D-Lyrick

What the fuck was happening! He closed the distance and next thing I knew Stiles was kissing me.. And I was kissing back? Should I be doing this? Why am I doing this? Do I even like stiles that way? I pushed him.. Not away but on the bed again ,I asked myself what the fuck and I doing? I'm mentally screaming at myself but I did care his hand on my hi careful of the marks, and bruises his shirt that I was wearing ,long forgotten his hand pulling on my bra straps they fell down on my shoulder bra still intact, running my hand through his short hair , breaking for air "what are we doing?' I asked him he shrugged "just go with it" he was out of breath rubbing my back "this your first kiss?" I asked him Stiles looked down blushing "yeah.." trailing off I lifted his chin kissing him again which in return he kissed me as well "is this really what you want?" he mumbled against my neck "I'm not sure" I leaned back putting my shirt back on still in his lap "I'm sorry?" he asked "I'm not" and I wasn't I had no reason to seriously. I loved Stiles and if I actually had to I would see myself with him, but I didn't know? I was confused he kissed me one last time on the lips, then my forehead I then poked him on the side and he jumped knowing how ticklish he was I ran from his room hi shirt coming to the end of my shorts running down the stairs shouting "nooo!" I screamed Stiles running after me "easy!' Pops shouted Stiles caught me kissing me in front of pops "it's about time!" he shouted I was so confused Stiles laughing in my shoulder "I don't get it!" I shouted frustrated "go get the food children!" Pops handed us money I nodded and walked out getting in the car we drove to the local dinner getting us all salads pops would be pissed but fuck it! Laughing with Stiles about to head back home with the food" Derek?" I asked I swear it was him those green eyes flashed to mine Stiles put his arm around my waist almost protectively "Stiles got the girl huh?' it was a girl next to Derek "Erica?" I asked she smirked "leave it" Stiles growled Erica's eyes flashed yellow "what the fuck!?" shouted in the middle of the parking lot Derek grabbed Erica by the arm "I thought she knew!" she shouted "knew what!' I looked at Stiles he clearly looked pissed "get the hell out of here Erica!' he shouted at her "its not my fault your keeping secret! They argued Derek would chime in "would everybody shut the fuck up! For two minutes maybe three if your feeling fucking generous!" I shouted looking into Derek's eyes "your not his cousin" I growled and stood in front of Stiles I felt like I should protect him "are you challenging me?" he asked I felt Stiles grab my arm "let go of me? And yeah I am you fucking prick! What is going on!" standing my ground Derek smirked "oh I like her Stiles" he chuckled if he had said that a while ago I would prolly faint but now it was war "I wanna know what the hells going on Genim!" I shouted glaring at Stiles he looked down "their.. Uhm werewolves" choking n his words "yeah fucking right" I shouted and poked Derek's chest "you leave me alone, you leave Stiles alone or so help me god" I yelled looking up at him stabbing his chest as I yelled at him hearing a deep growl I looked over Isaac, he had a bright yellow eyes too and canines were extended :oh my fucking god you too!?' I screamed clearly not in a good mood "you! You lied to me!' I shouted Stiles he looked down "and you!" I paused needing to calm myself down.. I wanted to be the calm me "is he telling the truth" I asked Derek nodded "so its real? This is all real?" I looked around me all of them staring at me "I'm not high enough for this shit!" ad with that I walked to my car "get in the car Stiles" he looked at Derek with angry eyes "now!" I cried out just wanting to get away I damn seriously! that's a lot to take in the drive home Stiles explained pretty much everything to me I was on the verge of a mental break down after dinner Stiles and I walked to his room we promised to keep the door open I laid down next to him thinking about how a couple months ago you told me werewolves existed I would have laughed in your face now it was real.. And my what ever Stiles was, he was the human of the pack pretty much Stiles was laying on his stomach his arm thrown over my stomach he snored away I smiled and cuddled into him I know he would keep me safe.. Oh this is a new life


	11. Researching

**This was really more of a filler chapter.. -Lyrick**

That night I couldn't really sleep it was close to 4:00 AM when I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Stiles laptop and pulled up the internet, a page on werewolves already open the kid had at least six tabs on werewolves open, I swear if he studied like this about stuff we're learning in school he would a fucking genius I looked over at him mouth wide open, eyes closed I rolled my eyes at his cuteness reading and reading about werewolves it started to process more and I sat there four another two and a half hours looking at the clock 6:30 nudging Stiles "hey, get up" I mumbled poking his side e rolled over nearly knocking me off the bed "Stiles you have school come on" I poked him more "mmmfghh… I don't wanna mom" I he groaned I sighed and slapped my head and rolled him over and sat on his stomach and poked his face "you are so hard to wake up I swear!" growling I leaned down and kissed him he didn't respond at first but sooner of later he kissed me back pulling back his eyes were tired and looked much like child "you have school" I smiled he nodded "I like waking up like this" I tried climbing off him but hit my hand in the process and hissed "owwy" I was holding my hand when a pain pill was in my face I took it with out water "were you on my laptop.." Stiles asked me and blushed "if you studied shit about school like you study werewolves you would pass with all A's" I smiled he looked "were you reading about them?" he asked "I figured I should understand them more.. Seeing as well they are real" I trailed off as he stood and stretched his joints popping "I'm gonna shower" he stumbled out the room Pops walked passed already in his uniform "morning honey" he poked his head in looking for Stiles "shower " I answered him he nodded "hat are you doing today?" Pops asked me I thought "probably do some much needed relaxing and some homework" I thought he nodded "be careful of your hand" he kissed my head and walked out "love you buddy" Pops said while banging on the bathroom door I heard a shout form Stiles not really understanding it I looked at myself no makeup, hair in it's crazy bun Stiles shirt and a pair of shorts a little while later Stiles came out in a pair of jeans looking for a shirt "wear this one!" I shouted showing him a tight black shirt and this I threw a black jacket at him he caught with much ease and put it on "well I'm off text me?" he asked kissing me on the head I walked in out the door waving him good bye, turning to look at the messy house I thought "oh yeah, I'm cleaning" I started in the kitchen washing all the dishes cleaning the tables, and moping then to the living room dusting and taking the vacuumed taking the vacuum to the stairs and cleaned every single one of them then to the bathrooms I bleached every surface, I tend to clean when I'm stressed. And today I was super stressed I was kinda angry at Stiles for keeping something like this from me, but also pissed because I found out I was confused and angry… like every other teenager after the bathroom was nearly sparkling from being so clean I went to Stiles room and cleaned picking all the dirty clothes up putting them into a hamper then making his bed dusting and hanging his clean clothes up I then washed all his dirty clothes while waiting for the clothes to dry Stiles called me "hey" I answered "whatcha doin?" he asked "nothing, bored you?" I asked him while walking around the house looking for something to clean "eating, uhm sorry about last night" he said with a mouth full of food I could see it now his mouth full of chicken tenders I chuckled "it's fine, we'll talk later yeah?' I asked hearing the dryer buzz "alright, you going to be home?" he asked me I smiled "most likely if not, I'll let you know I might go to my house and get some clothes" putting the phone between my ear and shoulder folding his clothes "alright see ya later babe" he chimed "later loser!" I shouted and hung up finishing folding all his clothes and put them away the house was spotless and I was calm, time to go home.


	12. Understanding

**talks with Derek help Gemma understand everything, sort of.. reviews -Lyrick**

Driving home nobody was home, thank God I walked inside and went to my room packing some clothes after getting dressed in a pair ripped skinny jeans , and a "Street Light Manifesto" band shirt a pair of converse no makeup I thought to myself and put my hair in a better messy bun grabbing my packed clothes and purse my makeup and all the things I would need I walked in the kitchen seeing a note on the fridge "we'll be home sometime next week,-mom" it read good that means I could spend time with my actual family , I drove werewolves on my mind I found myself pulling into Derek's drive way getting out I sat on the hood of my car until he came out "can I help you?" he asked "I want answers" he nodded and walked over to me "I was born this way me being the alpha after my uncle bit scott I killed him making me a Alpha, Scott was bit a few months back" Derek explained I groaned "Jesus Christ not him too?" my voice full of annoyance "is that why you asked me if I was challenging yu? Cause I read somewhere like actual wolves would challenged their alphas either for their mate, or their ranking" I asked him he smirked "your very smart Gemma, and yes that why" he paused with an annoyed face thinking it was me he "Allison his girlfriend is a hunter" Derek's words confused me "like bunny's and shit?" I asked him with a raised eye brow he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "no not like bunny's and shit, like hunt werewolves" Derek looked at me my breath caught in my throat "then why the fuck is he with her! She's obviously going to turn on him at some point in time!" I shouted to myself "I know, I've tried explaining that to him but he claims to be in love" Derek rolled his eyes "she's going to turn on him, and he's gonna lose it I was researching the shit outta werewolves last night" I paused to see Derek smirk "and I found that when you emotions and shit are like all jacked you can change and I'm pretty sure teenage heart break will make him wolf out like a mother fucker! The last thing this town needs is a damn heart broken werewolf" I rambled on moving my hands I could have swore Derek laughed "I'm glad you are on the same page as me, you'd make a great addition to my pact" Derek leaned on my hood I thought about it, would I? do I really want this life style what about Stiles "he hits you," Derek added "you could heal, you wouldn't hurt anymore you could defen yourself.. Isaac's dad used to beat him" Derek nodded my eyes flashed to Derek's green ones "I don't know.." trailing "think about it" he put a hand on my shoulder and stood "I have things I need to do" Derek mumbled I stood nodding "thanks for answering me, see ya around Alpha" I laughed making him chuckle I pulled out thinking I looked at the clock it was around 1 and I knew Pops was in his office not moving working on something I decided to get him a turkey sandwhich with a chicken salad and some peach tea , all in the brown bag I walked into the station seeing the front desk woman "can I help you?" she asked "yeah, I'm here to see the Sheriff?" I asked it felt weird saying "sheriff" Instead of "pops" she frowned "I'm sorry he's not taking visitors" she confirmed "it's okay Donna," Pops smiled from behind the desk appearing from his office he walked out and hugged me kissing my head "what are you doing here?" he asked me "well, I know you and I know you havent left your office once today so that and I didn't see you leave with a lunch box so I brought you lunch" I smiled and lifted the brown bag he smiled "well thank you, heard from my son?" he asked and led me back to his office "yeah, he called me during his lucn I could barely understand him through the chicken in his mouth" I laughed "sound like my son" Sheriff smiled at me I nodded "well eat your lunch, I'll be at the house what do you want for dinner?" I asked at the door "gemma you know you don't have to do this kinda stuff for us? doesn't your family ever miss you at home, not that I don't love the gestures but" he trailed off "no, no I get it my family is uhm.. They travle a lot and im always home alone and the house is kinda big and it get extremely lonely… the cooking and stuff I don't know I just like to help and stuff" I nodded I was kinda hurt did they not want me there? Was I bothering them? "alright I'll see you at home, ake whatever you want" he winked and smiled I nodded "see ya" with that I was walking out as they were bringing in Isaac in hand cuffs "what happened?" I asked looking at him he looked at make sure they weren't really watching him "get Derek.." he mumbled I understood completely the walked him through a hall way I ran out the station and to my car clling Stiles "why di I just see Isaac being placed ina holding cell" I comanded "well.. They think he murdered his dad" Stiles said "look im heaind home" Stiles was about to hang up "call Derek and tell him now" I growled and hung up pulling into the drive way, just when I thought things would get easy.


	13. The ManErr Girl? With A Plan

**i'm trying to go with the episodes the best i can! but with my own twist kinda? reviews!-Lyrick**

Waiting and waiting, why did it feel like forever till Stiles got home? And when he did I stood in the door way waiting for him, he ran in the house Scott and Allison followed behind, my eyes narrowed. I felt like I should protect Scott, and Stiles. Stiles walked up to me and kissed me "hey" he smiled returning his kiss and smile we all walked into the living room everybody sat while I stood and paced Stiles looked around "did?.. Did you clean?" Stiles asked me with a raised brow "yeah I tend to do that when I have to much on my mind" I paused "I went and talked to Derek today" Stiles and Scott both made a face "oh my god did he try anything?" Stiles asked I shook my head "no, we talked about everything, and then I went and took pops some lunch and as I was leaving Isaac was being brought in!" I shouted pacing "first of all I would like to say a big fuck you! To you guys for keeping this a secret! Second of all did Isaac kill his dad?" I asked them Scott shook his head no "we're not sure" Scott says Allison all the while sat in silence, good. Hunters need know our business or have any say in it. I know I just entered the world of the "supernatural" but still Stiles was my boyfriend. I protect him no matter the cost. There was a knock at the door Stiles stood I raised my hand and peeped out the blinds "come on in Derek" I shouted the door opened he looked at me and smirked "nice to see you again" I chuckled "look Isaac is in the jail, and well that's not good" I trailed off "oh my god yes!" I shouted clapping my hand and jumping "were gonna break him out!" I shouted Derek looked at me then thought "sounds like a plan, but how?" Stiles asked "shh, the grown ups are talking" Derek said holding his hand up to Stiles I looked at Stiles and pouted he nodded at me "I honestly don't know, depends if Donna is working or not.." I trailed off "who?" Derek asked me with a confused laced in his tone "done the front desk lady she knows me by now.. And well it would be kinda hard to sneak in if she knew me" I thought "look we'll just have to wing it" sighing I rubbed my head in frustration "we'll your not going in there. Isaac is a new werewolf" Stiles stood "I don't care you dragged me into this world. I'm helping!" I growled Stiles shook his head "Gemma I said no! if you got hurt I don't know what I would do! You will stay here" Stiles' voice was full of authority and strong. He meant it and there was no arguing, taking a deep breath I nodded "I'm not happy with you right now" my voice shaky "I know, and I'm sorry but your staying here and I promise I'll make it up plus if dad comes home your going to have to cover for me" Stiles held my face I nodded he kissed me I kissed back, "Allison you stay here too" Scott said I rolled my eyes has Stiles pulled me into his lap on the couch I leaned my head on his shoulder my face in his neck "I'll be back around here at 7 be ready" Derek said I nodded "I'm going to get a drink" Scott says Alison following him, kissing Stiles neck lightly "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you" he said his breath catching in his throat I just nodded still kissing his neck he pulled my face so he could look in my eyes "you seriously are amazing" and with that a make out session began.. Ahh teenagers


End file.
